History Always Repeats Itself
by Anyuna
Summary: A figure from Yami's shadowed past returns to him. What role did she play in Ancient Egypt? And what will happen this time around? YamiOC Don’t worry, it’s not selfinsertion finished
1. The past of the chosen vessel

Maria stood at her dresser, preparing herself for the night out, her daughter toddling around her legs as usual. She and John were finally going to get a night out together. In the midst of her preparation, she knocked off the keepsake that her grandmother-in-law had given her in the will when she'd passed away. She didn't know why, but she'd never been able to get rid of that thing, it's not like it was anything special, just a big, ugly key.

When it fell to the floor, that's when things got strange. Her daughter Ashelin, usually relatively uninterested in most things, went rigid with attention and snatched it up. A blinding flash of light filled the room and Ashelin stood up with considerably more purpose than usual.

Maria blinked for a moment, then went to retrieve the ornament. "Give that back to Mummy please Sweetie." She cooed placatingly as she went to take it from her.

A voice totally unlike the still child-like one she was used to hearing issued from her daughter. "You may not take the Millennium Key from this child. It is her right by destiny." Was the response she received.

Thoroughly shocked and fearful, Maria snatched the wretched thing away. That was when the screaming started. It went on... and on... and on... The small girl seemed to have no need to breathe at all, as the cry seemed to just continue with out stopping at all.

John ran in. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Maria cried, wringing her hands. "When I took your grandmother's heirloom back from her, she just started screaming."

"Make her stop!" Was his only response.

"Don't you think I haven't tried?! Nothing seems to work!" She shouted back, annoyed at her husband's blatant lack of helpfulness.

"Well just give her the damn thing back then!" He snatched the key out of her hands and thrust it at his daughter. The wail stopped instantly, and she hugged the key tight to her chest. "At least she's stopped crying." He said with a shrug.

They both stood there watching the small girl, somehow knowing that everything had changed, but not knowing how. The stayed like that until the babysitter rang the doorbell, snapping them out of their thoughts. Putting the bizarre feeling out of their minds, they went out to enjoy the night. How were they to know how right they were?

* * *

No longer toddling around her mother's legs, Ashelin had grown up considerably. Everyone she knew would comment on how she seemed so much wiser than her years would allow, at which she would only smile knowingly. Her long hair and expressive eyes often made her the object of affection, but she seemed always above them, as if waiting for something – or someone – else.

Unfortunately for her, something else was also commented on. Her personality would drastically change, often several times a day. She would argue with herself in two distinct voices, and had two very different preferences for music and clothes that never, ever intermingled. The latest psychiatrist that she'd been to had finally diagnosed her with what her parents had been both dreading and waiting for, schizophrenia. According to him, it was so severe that she could possibly be a danger to herself, maybe even others. He recommended that she be put into the nearest mental health facility for observation and medication.

Ashelin lay in bed, thinking this over. "Am I crazy?" She asked herself quietly in the darkness.

She was rebuked for this, but only lightly. "Do you think that I'm just a figment of your imagination?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just that everyone keeps telling me I'm wrong. Mum, Dad, every single psychiatrist in a hundred kilometer radius." She sighed softly. "I guess they're just getting to me."

"You can't ever doubt what you know in your heart to be true. We both know that you're perfectly sane, and that's all there is to it."

Always knowing what to say to make her feel better, that had always been the trademark of the entity that she had shared her mind with since before she could remember. But this time, she couldn't be calmed. "They want to send me away to some institute where they're probably going to drug me up to my eyeballs. What am I going to do Asheritu?"

Asheritu sighed herself. "You remember that destiny repeats itself?"

"How could I forget? You only tell me twenty times a day." Ashelin was wary, she recognized this tone all too well, and it meant that the news coming was anything but good.

"At your age, I was forced to leave my home because my father wanted me to marry a man who, to be nice, was utterly revolting. Now, I believe that you are being forced out as well."

Ashelin put her head in her hands. "You sure about that?" But the question was unnecessary, she could feel the firm resolution of her companion, she had no choice. "You've never led me wrong before." She shrugged. "I guess I'd better start preparing then."

And she did just that.


	2. There'll be no sleep for our heroine

Aouthor's Note: I was listening to this song when I got the inspiration for this chaper. When I first came up with ist, I intended it to be way further on in the story, but it seems to fit better here. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Several months later, in the room Ashelin rented from a small family. Asheritu was wide awake, thinking of the future, and of her past. If destiny played out the way it should, she get to see her Pharaoh again. Somehow she knew that his memory would be clouded, but how much would he recall? What about her? Could he have forgotten her too?

* * *

_You don't remember me b__ut I remember you_

* * *

Everything was dictated by fate, but if he had no memories of her whatsoever... the thought tore at her heart as she lay there. She tried to banish those thoughts from her mind.

* * *

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

* * *

"Going over it again and again won't solve anything." She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do..._

* * *

Her mind, not content with forcing her to think in consciousness, flooded her sleeping mind with memories. Both the happy and the sad ones. She awoke again with a sigh, knowing she would sleep no more that night. She could hardly wait for the time when she would see him again, knowing it would come soon.

* * *

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me_

* * *

After many hundreds of years of waiting, she was finally about to meet him for the second time, but would he know that?

* * *

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
_

* * *

Her mind drifted to the memories of what her life was like after she met him, it was certainly more complicated. Everybody around them disapproved of them being only friends, let alone the further complications that arose later. All of the society they lived in was organized to keep them apart, whether he was Pharaoh or not.

* * *

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then  
_

* * *

She missed him so much it was like a tangible substance in the air. She didn't know how much longer she could bear waiting, not knowing what was it would be like, or when it would happen.

* * *

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me_

* * *

Even so, she still considered herself lucky to have had her memory preserved so sharply. If she concentrated she could still see his face in her mind.

* * *

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough  
_

* * *

There had been no way for her to ever guess as to the impact that her actions would have upon her life, they'd both changed each other so much in the short time they'd been together. She still found herself asking herself what he would do when Ashelin asked her for advice.

* * *

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
_

* * *

"Mmmm... Ritu?" Ashelin murmured sleepily. "What is it?" She asked softly. Asheritu hadn't realized that she would wake her friend. "Who do you ask yourself what they would do?" To protect her and stop her from worrying, Asheritu had never told her much about the past. "No one child. Sleep now." "I'm not a child. You shouldn't call me that anym..." Her voice drifted off as she slipped back into sleep. Asheritu ceased her reflection to grant her some peace, and settled down to rest herself. 


	3. Yami's Dream

In the darkness, Yami felt the pain sear through his mind, made all the worse for having no source. All that he could dredge from his fog- smothered memories was that he had lost someone, someone extremely important. Not knowing who it was that he missed so terribly hurt almost as much as the missing itself. Almost.

He dropped to his knees, tears leaving their tracks down his face. "Who are you?!" He cried into the void.

A light started to build, growing by the second, until it completely enveloped him, lifting him up. He could see a face in amidst wings, but the light was so intense that it obscured her features. "Who are you?" He asked again, this time in awe.

"Worry not, my Pharaoh, you shall know soon. Now is the time for you to rest." He felt a hand, light and warm, against his cheek. "You will need all the strength you can muster for the trials that await you."

He awoke then, still feeling the warmth of her touch on his cheek, as if she had really been there. As it was still several hours until the day would begin, he settled down to wait for Yugi to awake.  
  
Yugi, having not had any dreams of note, woke already happy. He'd waited for today all week, ever since he had invited everyone to come and see the new renovations that Grampa's had gotten done to his shop while they had been away, dueling in the Battle City Tournament. And after that, they were all going to have a picnic lunch in a nearby park.  
  
To Yugi, the day went past in a blur of color and laughter. It was so great to have all his friends with him, talking, eating and laughing. He was so preoccupied that he failed to notice that Yami was unusually tense until it come time to leave. "What is it?" he asked his friend as they walked along the footpath next to the river.

"Something is coming. Something big." He replied tersely.

"Is it good or bad?" Yugi asked, suddenly fearful. He looked around him as if searching for a sign with his answer on it.

"I can't tell. Just be alert." Even though he felt bad for spoiling Yugi's good mood, he felt that it was more important for him to be prepared.

* * *

A strange calm fell over Asheritu. This was it. She felt it in her very bones. Turing, she saw her Pharaoh only just across the street from her. He had hardly changed. She tensed her muscles, waiting for the sign. It came only moments later when a car careened around the corner, heading straight for him. He launched into action, diving into the river beside him.

Knowing what was to come, Asheritu dived in after him. As she had predicted, he was unable to keep swimming in the fast current, and was beginning to go under when she got to him. Putting an arm around his waist, she pulled him to the ladder and helped him ashore. They were both still panting on the ground when Yugi's friends came rushing up. Having not seen any of the incident that had just occurred, they were immediately suspicious.

"What the heck is goin on here!" Tristen shouted.

"Yugi!" Tea rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" Yami put out one hand to fend her off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." While Joey helped him up, Asheritu slipped quietly away, going around the corner into a side street and out of sight. "I was saved by..." He looked around, puzzled. "She's gone."

"Who's gone Yug? Dere's no-one here." Joey looked concerned. He turned to Tristen and whispered, "I think he's losing it man."

Yami for once completely ignored his friends, completely focused on finding the mysterious girl who had pulled him out of the water. She was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and rested his chin in one hand. "What was that all about?" Poor Yugi had no idea. Yami sighed heavily. "I don't know. I just don't know."

A/N: Bit of a short chapter, but please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you guys think!!


	4. Accusations

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but trying to keep five stories in the air at once is a real handfull. At least I have no life. Sigh. By the way, Bakura is Yami Bakura and Ryou is his hikari (good side)

* * *

Outwardly, there seemed to be nothing wrong with Bakura. Most of his friends hadn't yet realized that his yami had returned from the Shadow Realm yet again. Unfortunately, the one who did know just happened to be the Pharaoh. He knew that if he put one toe out of line he would be going straight back to the shadows, and now that the Pharaoh had the Millennium Rod he was even more dangerous. 

'Typical of that idiot Kaiba to refuse the Millennium Rod. If he'd taken it, I could've had it off him in seconds.' He thought angrily. 'Now my only bet is to find the rest first, and how can I with the Pharaoh breathing down my neck?'

This train of thought was interrupted by the Millennium Ring glowing to inform him that a millennium item was nearby. He had to risk it. He would need two more before it would be safe to take on the Pharaoh.

He simply got up and left the room without saying anything. After all, nobody was paying attention to him anyway. He could go and take that millennium item from whatever fool was holding on to it at the moment, and be back before the Pharaoh and his little cheering squad even notice his absence.

* * *

Whoever it was, they were right around the corner. Bakura decided on the casual approach. Walk right up to them, send them to the Shadow Realm and claim their Millennium Item for himself. But when he rounded the corner, the shock he got pushed all thoughts of power from his mind. 

"Hello Bakura. It's good to see you again." She said with a smile.

* * *

Back at the Game Shop, Yugi had realized Ryou was missing. "You had better check this out Yugi." Yami warned. "Who knows what Bakura's getting up to."

* * *

Bakura had not expected this. Of all the people who could have a Millennium Item, why did it have to be Asheritu? "What are you doing here?" he asked her. 

She smiled again, but it was tinged with sadness this time. "You know why I'm here, and what's coming."

Bakura rested one hand on her shoulder. "Are you really going to let it happen again?"

"I have no choice. Destiny must be fulfilled." She mentally shook herself. "But let's not talk about that, what have you been doing all this time?"

Bakura didn't get a chance to answer because Yami came around the corner and immediately assumed he was up to no good. "Get away from her." He warned. "She's one person I'll stop you from sending into the Shadow Realm."

Asheritu was horrified. "What? You've been sending people to the Shadow Realm?" She started hitting him with the coat she was carrying. "After all I did to keep you out of there!" The rest of Yugi's friends arrived, and they didn't like the look of this anymore than Yami had.

But Yami was just puzzled now. "You know each other?"

Asheritu stopped beating Bakura for a moment. "We're very old friends. Very old."

"Friends with him?" Joey exclaimed. They had all been filled in on Bakura's return on the way. So as usual, Joey jumped straight to a conclusion. "Friends with him must mean you're just as bad as he is."

Asheritu's eyes narrowed. "You take that back." When Joey just crossed his arms smugly, she started to get angry. "What would you know about it? Were you there in Egypt?"

"What are you talkin about you whacko?"

She sighed in exasperation. "The past you idiot! The Pharaoh's past!"

"That's it! Let's settle this with a duel!" Joey said, setting up his duel disk.

"Fine by me! It's your funeral." About to insert her cards, Asheritu was stopped when one of them shot out of her deck. It was the wingweaver; it materialized and stood between her and Joey shaking its head slowly.

Asheritu went to argue with her monster, but couldn't. Slumping in defeat, she put her deck away and the wingweaver disappeared. "There will be no duel tonight."

"What? You can't just back out like that!" Joey was furious at this sudden turn of events. To him, backing out of a duel was the most cowardly thing anyone could possibly do.

Yami's mind was racing. That monster had been the one from his dream. What did it mean?

"I can, and now I must also leave." She looked sadly into Yami's eyes. "Farewell for now my Pharaoh, we shall meet again soon." There was a flash of shadow magic, and when they looked again she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Joey started looking around the alley for her, as if she was hiding in a box or a trash can.

Yami just stood there, dumbstruck. Her voice was so familiar to him. He cursed his memory, the foggy mess that it was.

* * *

Pleeease rewiew! Even if you hate it! Any comments are better that nothing. 


	5. Kaibaland

"Welcome to the grand opening of Kaibaland!" blared the recorded message over the loudspeakers.

Tea shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that Kaiba actually went ahead and built this place. And calling it Kaibaland? Somebody's got a swollen head." They were here to see the opening celebrations and Mokuba had sent them all VIP passes so they could get into the main office for the best view with him and Kaiba.

Joey, Tristen and Serenity all laughed but for once, Yugi did not. He was getting worried about Yami who had been very distant since the day that girl appeared. Serenity noticed Yugi's expression. "What wrong?" she asked.

Yugi forced a smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking." Serenity didn't seem to believe him much, but then he saw something that put that right out of his mind. A flash of purple hair in the crowd. It was that girl again. Yami instantly took over and ran off towards her.

"Where you going Yug?" Joey called out startled.

"Don't worry!" Yami shouted back. "I'll meet you at the head office." Yami ran through the mass of people, trying to catch up with the elusive figure ahead of him. Suddenly she was right in front of him, a smile tinged with sadness on her face. "I must know," Yami said, slightly short of breath, "Who are you?"

This seemed to upset her. "You forgot me completely?"

"I forgot everything."

Asheritu nodded sadly, and began her story. "My name is Asheritu. We met in Ancient Egypt when I saved your life. Unfortunately, our friendship didn't last terribly long." She bit her lip, realizing that she'd said too much.

"Why is that?" Yami asked.

She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming. "I'm not allowed to say." she whispered. She took a deep breath to steady herself and continued. "That was the condition for keeping my memory. I am not permitted to reveal any details about what destiny has in store. Not even to Ashelin."

"Ashelin?"

"My host. We have been joined since she was only three."

Her eyes changed subtly, becoming wider and more innocent. Her hair also altered, loosing its wave and sitting straight down her back. "Nice to meet you properly." Ashelin extended a hand, smiling warmly.

Yami was confused for a moment, but then followed suit and turned control over to his hikari. Yugi shook her hand, also smiling. "I'm Yugi."

On the way to the main office, Yugi and Ashelin chattered away happily, neither of them sensing the worries of their yamis. Yami couldn't stop thinking about how she had said that their friendship hadn't lasted long and Asheritu was apprehensive about her sweet little hikari and what toll the future would take on her.

Arriving at their destination, the welcome was anything but warm. All of Yugi's friends looked at her suspiciously. Joey opened his mouth to say something, but to everyone's surprise Yugi cut him off. "Everyone, this is Ashelin."

Ashelin, not as confident as her yami, smiled nervously and said a very timid, "Hi."

"I want you all to treat her like you treat me. Please." He said while looking at them imploringly in a way only Yugi could pull off.

"Fine." His friends intoned. Yami was astounded; sometimes he wasn't sure who was the most powerful. Yugi could get people to do things just by looking at them that he'd never manage in a million years.

They got past the guards at the door by showing them the passes Mokuba had sent them and were let in without question. Mokuba himself was waiting inside with a rather disgruntled Kaiba.

"Hi guys!" Mokuba chirped happily. "The parade's just about to start. Come on!" he said, leading them down the corridor to the viewing box.

There was a collective gasp as they followed Mokuba and Kaiba through the door. A huge window overlooked the eager crowd, all waiting for the parade to start. And directly in front of it, a row of chairs

"Check it out guys!" Tristen exclaimed.

"Wow! This place has everything!" Joey exclaimed.

"What?" sneered Kaiba. "Did you think I would slum about like you?" But Joey didn't even bother to retaliate. The sheer opulence of the room had completely thrown him off.

No sooner had they all settled in than a huge monster came thudding around a corner. It was a giant Blue Eyes. Rearing up impressively, I gave a three-headed roar that reverberated through everything around it. At that moment, thousands of streamers began falling from all the rooftops. The parade had begun.

"Impressive." Asheritu remarked, once more in control.

Kaiba turned to her. "And you are?"

She smiled mysteriously. "Just an old friend of the Pharaoh's. So old, you could almost say ancient."

"Whatever." Kaiba snorted dismissively.

Asheritu laughed. "It's nice to see some things never change."


	6. The Society of the True Sovereign

"That really was a great parade. Thanks so much for inviting us Mokuba." Serenity said.

"Hey don't mention it. How about a tour?" he asked. "I can get you on all the rides for free."

"That would be great!" she smiled at all the others. "What do you think guys?" They all agreed because hey, who can argue with Serenity?

"And this is our pride and joy, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Tornado." Mokuba pointed up at the gargantuan ride they were standing under. It had a huge Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in the center with a track running right around it, going right down to the ground. "You go up the center in a lift, then get in a car and go spiraling down at high speed right to the bottom."

"Aw man," Joey whined, "there's a huge line."

Mokuba laughed. "Like that matters. What's the point of owning the park if you have to wait in line like everybody else?" He took them to a small door marked 'employees only'. He ran his keycard through the slot and the door opened. They went through another corridor that opened up into the main entrance to the ride.

There were two lifts in the hallway. One had only just reached the top, so it was just as well the other one was sitting there waiting for them. All of them went through the doors thinking that it was going to be a squeeze to fit them all in – excluding Mokuba of course – and were surprised yet again. The lift was a size of the average bedroom.

"This thing is massive." Tristen breathed.

"It has to be." Said Mokuba. "Otherwise there would have to be lots more lifts just to fill one line of cars."

Asheritu was staring out the window distractedly. She knew exactly what was coming.

Yami walked over to her. "Something's about to happen, isn't it?" She just nodded solemnly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just be ready." Was all she said in return. Her eyes met his for a moment and Yami was shocked by what he saw. For once her deep purple eyes couldn't help but betray all the pain she was feeling. This was tearing her up inside. What had happened to her? Was it going to happen again?

"Come on guys!" Mokuba called as he ran from the lift.

Asheritu shrank back into the shadows, knowing she would be able to do more if that bastard didn't know she was there.

Yami, sensing shadow magic, called out a warning, but it was too late. Mokuba was hurled against the wall where he stayed – pinned.

A young man stepped out. His hair was jet black and cropped and he was wearing robes similar to those the Pharaoh used to wear. The most surprising thing about him was that he had the Millennium Eye. "Well hello again pretender." He said to Yami.

"Who are you? Release my friend!" he demanded.

"Oh, I don't think so, fake Pharaoh. He can stay right where he is. But I will tell you who I am. I am the True Sovereign and the rightful owner of the throne your family stole from my father in Ancient Egypt." The Millennium Eye caught the light strangely as he used his magic to throw the rest of his friends against the wall next to Mokuba. "I am also the rightful owner of this." He gestured to his golden eye.

"How did you get that from Pegasus?"

He laughed. "That fool? He was unfit to even be sent to the Shadow Realm by my eye. My, you are full of questions today pretender. Well I have a question for you." Tea and Serenity were lifted up high over them, also over the edge of the platform. "Which of these two friends do you value most?" He jumped into the car. "I suggest you decide quickly."

As the car started off, both girls dropped. Asheritu called, "you get Tea!" as she ran towards Serenity. Both of them only got to the girls long enough to grab onto their wrists, just managing to catch them before they fell to what would certainly have been their deaths.

"So long pretender! Your days are numbered!" Sovereign called as the car sped away.

Luckily, when the girls were dropped so too were all the others, so there was plenty of help available to pull Serenity and Tea up. Mokuba took a moment to call down to the security with the maintenance phone. Only moments after everyone had been pronounced safe and injury-free, Mokuba got al call back.

"There wasn't anyone on that ride sir."

Mokuba was shocked. "What? That's impossible!"

"We made a thorough check sir. It was completely empty."

"Is this what happened before?" Yami asked Asheritu quietly.

She nodded. "He turned up just like that last time. He's got this gang; 'the Society of the True Sovereign' they called themselves. They were the ones who caused the trouble in Ancient Egypt, and they've started up again."

A/N: So what do you think of the Sovereign? R & R!


	7. No Recollection

Ashelin sat watched sat on her bed, watching her yami pace up and down the room in her spirit form. "Asheritu?" There was no response. Asheritu was completely absorbed in thought. She tried again, this time slightly louder. "Asheritu."

She stopped pacing. "Huh? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much." She said offhandedly. "I just thought it'd be fun to go and see Yugi for a while. What do you think?"

"I suppose." She replied, equally as casual, secretly thinking how her little hikari always surprised her by being much more perceptive than she appeared.

Opening the door, Ashelin saw that it was raining and wordlessly turned control over to Asheritu. The rain had always fascinated her, having never seen it in Egypt. So it was that she walked all the way to the game shop with her arms outstretched, embracing the wonderful feeling of water cascading down her face.

By the time she got to the game shop, she was completely soaked. She chuckled to herself as she rang the bell. "I must be a real sight." She muttered.

And indeed she was. The first thing Yugi did when he opened the door was to exclaim, "Asheritu! You're drenched!"

She laughed. "That's what happens when you wander around in the rain." She seized his wrist. "Come out in the rain with me."

Yugi let Yami take over. "Go have some fun." He said, glad that there was something to take Yami out of his thoughts.

They both ran into the rain, laughing like children. Then Yami did something that surprised both of them. Grabbing her hands and spinning her around so that her back was to him and her arms were crossed over her stomach. They stayed like that for quite some time, just standing cheek to cheek.

"This is so familiar to me somehow." Yami said quietly. Asheritu turned around and buried her face in his neck, her tears mixing with the rainwater. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders comfortingly.

"I just don't know if I have the strength to face the future, knowing what's coming." She whispered.

"Come and sit down." He said, leading her to a nearby bench. "I know that whatever happens, there'll be a way to get through it."

"Thanks." She said looking up, her face brightening. "You always did know just what to say. Yami, I-"

That sentence stopped right there though, as a car screeched to a sudden halt on the road and a man and a woman clambered out of it. The woman shrieked, "Ashelin!" and ran towards them.

Asheritu released control and retreated to the key. It killed her to do it, but this was a task Ashelin had to complete on her own.

"No. Not them. Don't make me face them alone." Ashelin pleaded, but she got no answer, she was on her own here. At least she was only alone in her mind – Yami was still there. She cringed behind him. "Yami, don't let them take me away." She said desperately. "Whatever happens, don't let them get me."

"Oh my god, Ashelin! We've been so worried!" Her mother went right round Yami and enveloped Ashelin in a crushing embrace.

"Well we've found you now, so it's time for all of us to just go home." Her father grabbed her wrist, pulling her away. "Tomorrow we'll find a nice place for you to stay where you'll be safe. It will only be for a little while." he lied.

Ashelin started to struggle. "Dad, no!" she cried. "You can't do this!"

Yami stepped forward, taking hold of her other wrist. "No. They can't." After seeing Ashelin's desperation to escape, there was no way he could let this happen.

"Who the hell are you?!" her father demanded. "Let go of our daughter!" He pulled hard to try and dislodge Yami, causing Ashelin to cry out in pain.

Finally, she'd had enough. A burst of shadow magic hit both of her parents head on, throwing them away from her. Her whole being glowed with the power she was unleashing. "You will leave this place." She said, her voice tinged with strange echoes. "Get back into your car and leave now, forgetting that you ever saw me here."

In a daze, their eyes blank, her parents John and Maria Lumiere both got up slowly and returned to their car, got into it and drove away. Ashelin watched them go with an unreadable expression on her face – halfway between relief and sadness – tears running new tracks down her face.

"It's stopped raining." She said quietly.

A/N: Thanks to Kyshin, darkforestchick andRobinIV for their reviews - they were very thoughtfull. Keep them coming! Love, peace and chicken grease to all of you!


	8. There's Hope Yet

Tink.

"Mmmmuh, what?" Ashelin mumbled, slowly rising from the depths of sleep.

Tink.

"I think someone's throwing stones at the window." Asheritu said, appearing in her transparent spirit form.

"And at one in the morning too, I might add." Ashelin sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Might as well go and see who it is. That way I know who to yell at tomorrow." She opened the window and leaned out slightly. "Who's out there?" she called into the darkness.

"It's me."

Asheritu took over almost instantly. "Bakura? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

She met him at the door where he was standing on the front porch looking rather sheepish. She put a finger to her lips, motioning silence and let him up to her room. Once the door was shut, she decided to open the conversation.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't want to wake the Berkelys."

"Not a problem, I've never minded stealth."

Asheritu laughed. "Or using it to 'liberate' certain people's belongings. Remember that time you got caught trying to steal Old High-And-Mighty's good hunting bow back in Egypt?"

Bakura smirked. "I'd never heard you talk so fast."

She wagged a finger under his nose. "You make fun of me now, but as I recall, at the time you were shaking as if you were facing the crocodiles… You might as well have been, he wasn't exactly known for being benevolent." Her face hardened, growing more serious. "All that aside, why did you come here in the middle of the night?"

Bakura sighed. "I was worried about you. I heard little Yugi talking about what happened with your host's parents – and we both know what's coming."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean? Destiny can't be changed, you know that."

Asheritu rubbed her temple. "The Wingweaver spoke to me when I went into the Millennium Key and something stuck in my mind. It said that destiny was not properly fulfilled in my lifetime, that's why some of us would get a second chance to correct us."

"But why did I come back then?"

She shrugged. "You must have some sort of role to play. Destiny works in many small, cryptic ways." Something occurred to her. "Speaking of destiny, why doesn't Kaiba have the Millennium Rod? It is his by right of fate."

Bakura sighed. "He's still in denial, the imbecile. The Pharaoh got given it and offered it to Kaiba, but he refused. That fool thinks he can run from destiny."

"I'll go talk to Yami about it tomorrow. But right now, I need some sleep."

"I'm going to go home then."

She looked surprised. "You're not staying."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't want to offend his Highness. Does he remember certain complications with certain people yet?" he asked slyly. His only answer was a pillow to the head. "I'll take that as a no." he smiled gently. "Sweet dreams Asheritu."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning, Ashelin left on her way to go and talk to Yami about giving the Millennium Rod to Kaiba. When she was just over halfway there, an icy voice from the shadows said, "Good morning, companion of the pretender." 

She spun around. "Who's there?" she called.

"You know," said the Sovereign casually, sauntering out of the alleyway, "I was shown visions of what happened in the past by Ishezu. That fool thought she could deter me from my goal." He laughed. "It has only given me something to look forward to."

Asheritu took over. Hatred blazed in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled smugly. "If, by some remote chance I fail once again to defeat to defeat that fake Pharaoh, at least I get to destroy someone he loves."

"Not this time you won't!" She pulled out the Millennium Key and tried to send him to the Shadow Realm with all her might.

But he only laughed. "Pathetic. I barely felt that." He unleashed his own shadow powers, slamming her against the wall. A loop of it snaked around her neck.

Just when Asheritu could feel the world slipping away from her, she heard Yami's voice.

"Sovereign! Release her!"

Asheritu fell to the ground, coughing and holding her neck. The Sovereign turned to Yami, smirking. "Impeccable timing Pretender." His expression darkened. "Be warned, it won't always be quite so perfect." He disappeared in a flash of shadow magic as Yami rushed at him, revenge in mind.

A cough from Asheritu brought Yami back to his senses and he rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "How did you know I was here?"

"I don't know. All I knew is that you were in danger."

She smiled. "Perhaps your memories are returning?"

"Perhaps." He looked into her eyes. There was such hope there. But why? What was it that she hoped he would remember?

* * *

A/N: Thanks RobinIV for your review! I want lots more for this chapter! Come on peoples! Let the monkey of cheese know what you think of her stuff.


	9. The Beginning of the End

"Do you want me to do this?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. It's okay, I can do this." He took a deep breath, picked up the phone and slowly dialed.

"What?" was the first thing said on the other end.

"Hi Kaiba." Yugi said, making his voice cheerful and friendly to try and win over his gruff rival.

It didn't work. "What do you want Yugi? Make it fast, I don't have all day to stand around listening to you babble."

Yugi flinched. He'd never totally gotten used to Kaiba's manners – or more importantly his complete lack of any. "I just wanted to ask if Ashelin and I could come over tonight."

Kaiba sounded suspicious. After a long pause he asked, "Why?"

"We need to talk about something."

Kaiba sighed inwardly. "Fine. Just make sure you get to the point and don't try to mess me around with all that destiny garbage." He banged the phone, annoyed at the distraction. Returning to his work he suddenly stopped. What could he want to talk about?

Yugi grimaced as Kaiba slammed the phone down in his ear. He hung up his own phone, shaking his head. "I'm glad that's over." He said, sitting down on the couch in relief.

"So we can go there then?" Ashelin asked.

Yugi nodded. "Kaiba said it's okay. But are you sure we should do this?"

She shrugged. "Not my call. But Asheritu says that it's his by right of destiny, and I gave up arguing with her ages ago." She smiled at him. "No matter how long we fight about something, I always end up doing what she wants anyway. I bet you're not that bad, are you Yami?"

He turned from the window where was standing in his spirit form and smiled. "Me? I'm a model mind-guest." He caught Asheritu's eye and they both started to laugh. It was so infectious that it wasn't long before all four of them were caught up.

Yugi's eyes drifted to Ashelin. She was trying to stop giggling and failing miserably. Then her eyes met his and for some reason, it was at that moment she finally conquered her laughter. Under her stare, Yugi started to feel strangely uncomfortable. He tore his gaze away from her, feeling a blush start to creep over his cheeks. Over Ashelin? "Oh, I just remembered," he said hurriedly, "I- uh have to take Grampa's lunch down to the shop for him."

Once he was gone, Yami shot Asheritu a very thoughtful look that she couldn't meet, so she turned her head away. Even as Yami was going back into the puzzle, realization hit him. "Further complications!" he said to himself. "So that's what she meant. Wish I remembered it."

"What was all that about?" Ashelin asked Asheritu, who was sitting on the floor in her spirit form.

Asheritu suppressed a laugh. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." She said as flippantly as she could manage in the circumstances. _"If you only knew."_ She chuckled in the back of her mind.

Kaiba ground his teeth. He knew he would have to ask them sooner or later. "Okay Yugi, what is this all about?"

"Kaiba, we've come to talk to you about the Millennium Rod." Yugi regretted telling Yami that he would handle this. He could see Kaiba getting angrier by the second.

"That destiny nonsense again!" He couldn't believe this. Why did they keep pestering him?

He was about to continue his rant when he heard Asheritu call from the other side of the room. "Catch!"

Out of sheer reflex, Kaiba caught it with one hand. It felt strangely heavy. Only then did he look down at what he was holding – the Millennium Rod. Suddenly, he started to feel very strange. Almost like the top of his head had been opened up and things were being poured in. Power, knowledge, memories. They all flooded into him, giving him all he learned in his past life.

He fell to his knees. "What- what have you done to me?" he gasped.

Asheritu leaned down and pulled him up. "I haven't done anything. It was the Millennium Rod that did that. You were its caretaker for so long, you imprinted your mind onto it. All it did was restore all you had lost."

Yami took over and placed one hand on Asheritu's shoulder. "This must be very hard for him. We should probably leave him to his thoughts."

Kaiba just stood there. Even once Yami and Asheritu had left, he didn't move. He couldn't. All those memories seemed so real, but how could they be? _"If they are real, then that means Yugi was right. And if he is right, what am I supposed to do now?" _he thought, looking down numbly at the Millennium Rod._ "What am I supposed to do?"_­­­­­

* * *

Asheritu's eyes opened slowly, it felt like they were glued together. She went to push the hair off her face, but found she couldn't move her arms. Finally she could see again. Namely, she could see that she was strapped down in a chair suspended over a pool of water.

Beginning to struggle, she heard laughter above her, high and cruel. "What's the matter? Don't you like your accommodations?" said the voice from above her.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she shouted.

"Me? I am only a humble servant of the true pharaoh. And all I want is to make you happy." He laughed again. "We know you wouldn't want to be without your precious pretender so when he arrives at the gates of death, you will be there waiting for him." He pushed a button on the wall next to him that started the chair on it's decent down to the depths and left, still laughing horribly.

As the water slowly came up to meet her, she struggled, trying desperately to free herself, but it was no use. She didn't even have her key with her; they had hung it on the wall across from her – to torment her.

As the water moved up over her eyes she thought one word. _"Goodbye."

* * *

_

She bolted upright suddenly as if she really had been drowning. "Why won't that stop haunting me?" A sob from the other side of her spirit room made her turn.

"So that's what happened." Ashelin was standing at the doorway that connected their minds, tears in her eyes. "And that's what going to happen to me." She ran into her own spirit room, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Asheritu bolted to the door as it shut, but was too late and got locked out. "Ashelin? Ashelin let me in!" she shouted, banging her fist on the door.

"No!" Came the muffled answer from the other side. "Never! Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!"

Asheritu leaned her head against the cold stone, her heart breaking. "I had no choice. You weren't supposed to know what was coming."

"Oh that's really nice!" Ashelin said heatedly. "Just leave me in the dark so that I'll die like a good little pawn. I don't even matter to you, do I? No way am I coming out now!"

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh spagetti-ohs! Let me know what you guys think of the newest plot twist in this little can of worms that I unknowingly opened.


	10. Despair Sets In

A/N: Hey thanks to and Darkforestchick - and no I wasn't dropping this story, I just moved didn't have the net. Hope you like this!

* * *

"Yami! Yami wake up!" Asheritu yelled in desperation.

"What is it Asheritu?" Yami asked sleepily, sitting up.

"It's Ashelin." She said, wringing her hands. "She saw a dream I had about what happened in the past and freaked out. She won't come out of her spirit room."

"What can I do?" There was no sleepiness in his voice now.

"I don't know. Just talk to her, try to get her to come out." A single tear tracked its way down her face. Her deep amethyst eyes, usually closed off from emotion were filled to the brim with pain and sadness. She herself was not afraid of death, she had already faced it, but she had never of the affect it would have on Ashelin. Now she had lost the trust of the person most dear to her.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Just empty your mind. And trust me." She reached out and rested her hand on his cheek.

Yami was surrounded by a blinding light which gradually subsided to show the wall of a room exactly like the one in his mind. He was standing in front of a massive stone door. Ashelin's door. "Ashelin?" he called softly.

"What do you want?" came the abrupt response.

"I want to help." He said, resting his hands against the stone. Somehow its surface was so cold it burned, reacting to Ashelin's fury. He quickly pulled his hands away.

"Help! You want to help! You let Asheritu die! How can I trust you!" Inside her spirit room, Ashelin bit her lip, determined not to cry. Her stupid fate had taken so much from her already, she wasn't about to give up the last of her dignity to it. "Get out!" she screamed at Yami, using power she didn't know she had to force him back.

The next Yami knew he was sitting on the floor of Yugi's room several meters from where he had been previously standing. His head throbbed, and when he raised his hand to it, he could feel the lump already starting to rise. He looked up at Asheritu. If it was possible, she seemed even more upset than before.

"What do we do now?" she cried.

"Why don't I try?" Yugi asked quietly.

Both of the yamis turned sharply. They had almost forgotten that he was there. Asheritu sighed. "We should try anything we can. I need her to come out of there, not just for destiny's sake, but for me as well. I don't know what I'd do without her now." She waited until Yugi had taken back control of his body, and then rested her hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" she asked.

He nodded. There was another flash of light and now Yugi was standing outside Ashelin's spirit door. "Ashelin? Why won't you come out?"

"I can't! I can't face this! I don't want to die." Ashelin sobbed from the other side, she had finally given into the tears that had been threatening to break free since she had locked herself away.

Yugi was struck by her pain. He knew what it was like to get caught up and spun around by the whims of fate. "I've faced a lot more than I thought I could in the time I've spent with Yami. But it always worked out because I have people around who care for me."

"That's all very well and good for you, but who have I got? Asheritu lied to me! How can I trust her?"

Yugi sighed. "You have us. We all care for you. And you know that Asheritu would've told you the truth if she could have."

The door opened a crack. "You- you care for me?"

Yugi smiled at what little of Ashelin's face he could see through the gap, which widened slightly. "Of course. You're my friend. I'd do whatever I could to help you. We all would."

The door opened even more and now he could see all of her face. It was stained with tears and her deep purple eyes were filled with pain and doubt. "But what if Sovereign gets me?"

"I won't let him."

She smiled softly. "Okay, I'll come out."

Back in the room, the girls embraced one another. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what happened." Asheritu whispered.

"It's okay." Ashelin replied. "I know you weren't allowed to." They stayed like that for quite some time when Yami interrupted their reunion with a question.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Asheritu let go of Ashelin and straightened up, wiping the tears from her face. "We wait and see what happens. Back in Egypt, the Wingweaver told me that destiny wasn't fulfilled, so something should be different. That's why we're here Yami. To change the future to what it should be."

They all sat in silence for a time, each wondering what the future would hold. That was until Yugi heard a small sound downstairs. "I'll be right back." He said, leaving the room, taking Yami with him.

"Is there anyone in here? Grandpa?" Yugi called into the dark shop.

His only reply was a sudden blow to the head. He went down fast, slipping into unconsciousness as he fell.

Back in Yami's room, the sound of someone coming up the stairs reached their ears.

"Yugi?" Ashelin called. "Did you find out what the noise was?"

The door opened, but it was not Yugi. "Good evening." said the Sovereign

Several hooded figures grabbed Ashelin, pulling the Millennium key out of her reach and binding her arms.

"Be careful!" the Sovereign shouted. "Don't hurt her… yet." He laughed cruelly as darkness took over Ashelin's mind.

When Ashelin awoke, she was being strapped down. Looking around, she saw that it looked almost exactly the same Asheritu's dream. Dread gripped her as she realized what was happening.

"Yugi was wrong." She whispered in despair. "He can't be stopped."

* * *

A/N: Ooooh cliffhanger. Like the suspense? Even if you don't, let me know.


	11. Memory Returned

A/N: Thanks much to RobinIV Darkforestchick for your reviews. Much appreciated!

* * *

"Welcome back to the world of the living, my dear fake pharaoh." The Sovereign laughed. "Not for long of course."

Yami groaned in pain and pushed himself up on is elbows to get his head off the stone floor. "What do you want from me?"

"Only what is rightfully mine. The powers and respect that you stole in the past belonged to me. Now I will reclaim them, along with my family's honor. I hereby challenge you to a Shadow Duel."

Yami painfully stood up. He was still sore from his rough treatment, but was determined not to show it. "I accept. It's the only way to stop your madness."

Sovereign smiled, but there was no humor there, only a promise of pain to be inflicted. "Right this way then." He said, and led him out of his cell into a giant stone hall.

They had only just taken their places when a huge crash was heard through one of the doors which banged open as someone was sent flying through them.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, running through the doors, just barely dodging the motionless body of the man he had just put out of action. "You have to come with me right now!"

"What is it, Bakura?" Yami growled, still slightly wary of him.

"I don't have much time to explain. We have to get to Asheritu now! I won't let her die again!" he yelled.

"Die… again?" Yami said, confused. At his words, images began to flash across his mind unbidden.

FLASH Dancing with Asheritu. FLASH Teaching her how to duel. FLASH Asheritu riding a camel, laughing and calling out to him – leaving Joey in the dust to struggle with his own. FLASH Asheritu's eyes wide in fear from him. FLASH Asheritu lying in his arms, her life slowly slipping away.

In one moment, he remembered everything. And he understood. He had to stop this – he had to save her! "Where is she?" he called to Bakura.

"This way! Come on!" They turned to see the Sovereign blocking their way.

"Not so fast pretender." He spat. "Have you forgotten our duel? I will not let you take the coward's way out!"

Yami went to respond, but Bakura beat him to it. "Go down this way. She's in a huge chamber. I'll take care of this scum, you go save her. She needs you." he said stepping forward to face the Sovereign, his Millennium Ring glowing and his eyes flashing dangerously.

Yami nodded and ran off. He sped down the long corridor, a knot growing in his guts. He began to think that it would never end and he would just run on forever.

After what seemed an eternity to him, he finally ran through an archway into a huge chamber. In the center he could see a huge tank. "Asheritu?" he called, fearing that he was too late.

"Yami!" she cried, fresh tears of relief mingling with the ones that had already tracked their way down her face.

A guard ran up, desperate to stop him, but he was no match for Yami's shadow magic and got sent on a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm.

Yami pulled the switch that he had seen the guard moving down sharply upwards and watched as the chair came up out of the tank and on to the ground beside it. He then proceeded to remove the straps holding Asheritu. She was still sobbing from the sheer relief she was feeling.

"Shhhhh." He said, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay now." He undid the last of the straps and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

She swallowed and shook her head. Yami drew her into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder. "I was so afraid." She said softly.

He tightened his hold on her. "Asheritu." He whispered. "I remember."

She drew back from him and looked up at him, searching his eyes hopefully. "Everything?"

He smiled at her just the way he used to. "Everything." He leaned forward, his lips touching hers gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand moved up to caress her face. The whole world was lost to them for a moment in that kiss.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Bakura said, laughter in his voice.

They broke apart and turned to him. He was bleeding profusely from a gash on his forehead. Asheritu rushed over. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged it off. "I'll be fine. All that matters to me is that you're finally safe."

"You speak too soon!" the Sovereign called from the archway. "Fools! I'll destroy you all!"

As one, they all turned and unleashed their magics, banishing him forever to the Shadow realm.

"I can't believe it's truly all over." Asheritu said with a smile.

No sooner had she said that than a massive burst of light enveloped them.

* * *

A/N: Over? Not quite. R R! 


	12. Separation Anxiety

A/N: Thanks to RobinIV and Darkforestchick for their reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

The light all around them, Yami and Bakura kept twisting around, trying to see the edges of this immense void. They were very nervous about this new possible threat.

Asheritu however did not struggle and only smiled slightly. She recognized this place, having been here before.

The Wingweaver appeared before them out of nowhere. "Destiny is finally complete." She said without moving her mouth, yet her words echoed around them, seeming to come from everywhere at once. "Now you may all finally be at rest."

"No!" cried Yami, Bakura and Asheritu at the same time.

The Wingweaver seemed surprised. "You do not wish to rest?"

Asheritu smiled. "Well I for one would like to see how it all plays out."

"I see." Replied thebehemoth thoughtfully. "You as well?" she asked Yami and Bakura. They both nodded ardently. "Very well, so it shall be."

As the light gradually subsided they all checked themselves over, making sure they were all in one piece. This done, they started to relax, only to be astounded by seeing Ryou, Yugi and Ashelin standing directly in front of them, each wearing their Millennium Items.

Asheritu was the first to snap out of her daze. Laughing, she swept Ashelin up, marveling at finally being able to physically touch someone she had been sharing a body with for so long. "Destiny has its perks after all!"

"What does this mean?" Yami asked, still thoroughly confused.

"It means, my dear Pharaoh, that we are finally alive once more. Not just guests in another's body." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Ryou," Bakura said softly, "I apologize for the way I treated you. No-one should be a prisoner in their own body. Can you forgive me?"

Ryou smiled happily. "Of course I will!"

"Let's get out of here." Yami said, his arm still around Asheritu's waist.

"I agree." Ashelin agreed, looking back at the chair with a shudder. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Why do you think Yugi called us and asked us to come here?" Tea asked Serenity as they walked up to the game shop.

"I don't know Tea, but he sounded really happy." She replied.

Joey knocked on the door and Yugi opened it. "Hey Yug," he said. "What's all this about?"

Yugi smiled like only he could. "It's a surprise." He said, leading them upstairs.

When they entered the room, everyone froze, barely believing their eyes. Yami was sitting there with both Asheritu and Ashelin.

Tristen looked at Yugi. "But if you're there, then how is he there?" he exclaimed, pointing at Yami.

Asheritu laughed. "Destiny is finally complete. And I suppose this is our reward."

"What is?" Serenity asked.

Yami drew Asheritu closer and she snuggled into him. "We get to pick up where we left off."

Tea was shocked by his gesture. Did this mean what she thought it meant?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryou coming through from the kitchen with an armful of snacks. He was followed by Bakura whose arms were considerably fuller. So full that he only managed to get halfway across the room before he dropped them all over the floor.

Asheritu got up to help him. "I did tell you not to try and carry so much." She chided gently, picking up various things and transferring them to the table. "You're just lucky nothing was opened."

Ashelin stood up. "What are you all standing there for? Let's celebrate!" she ran over to the stereo and turned it on, light cheery music filling the room.

* * *

The party was going very well. Everyone was talking and laughing – generally having fun. Yami and Asheritu had spent most of their time in a secluded corner catching up and remembering old times. After all, they had nearly five thousand years to make up for.

Tea watched as Yami laughed from one of their more amusing memories with a heavy heart. In that moment, she gave up on whatever hope she had left for being with him. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that Ashelin was beside her until she spoke.

"Tea, when we thought it was too late and we were doomed, Asheritu told me everything. That in Ancient Egypt, you were in love with him, but he didn't return it. That pain caused you to become angry and harsh. Don't let that happen this time, okay?" She didn't mention who Tea had fallen for, but didn't need to. It was obvious.

Tea looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

Ashelin smiled. "You're far too good a person to become twisted up inside by hatred. Just think of all the good times and remember what you have, okay?"

Inside, Tea knew this was the truth. She didn't know how, but she was sure that was what happened. She smiled at Ashelin. "Thanks."

Ashelin returned it with a grin. "You're more than welcome. Now, I don't know about you," she said, "but I'm bushed. I'm heading off to bed. Night all!" she called, leaving the room, going towards her bed they had set up in Yugi's Grandpa's office.

Tristen looked at his watch. "Hey! It's really late. I'd better be heading off."

"If you're leaving man, we might as well too. You coming Serenity?" Joey asked. She nodded and followed the boys out.

Slowly, everyone wandered out, leaving just Yami, Yugi and Asheritu in the room – even Bakura and Ryou had decided to call it a night too. Yugi bid them both good night with a wave and a smile and went off to his room.

Asheritu sighed. "It's been a very long day. I for one am looking forward to a good night's sleep. What about you?" she asked.

Yami nodded. This had been the most tiring day he could remember, both physically and mentally. He intertwined his fingers with hers and together they walked to the little guest room in Yugi's flat.

After having hurriedly changing into boxers and a singlet, Asheritu lay on her side in the bed. The bed they would be sharing. Her heart was racing; she'd never actually shared a bed with him before.

When she felt the covers move, she tensed up. She even jumped slightly when she felt Yami move closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist. But she soon relaxed as she felt Yami's breath on her shoulder and his gentle kiss the back of her neck.

Asheritu sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer to him. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, she silently thanked every god she could remember from her childhood for making this happen.

* * *

Ashelin sat on the edge of her bed, tears streaming down her face. Finding no one there to comfort her after having a nightmare was far more upsetting than any dream could possibly be.

It had finally hit home. She now knew what their separation meant. The bond that they had shared since before she could remember was gone, never to be repaired. True, she'd never have to argue about what she wanted to wear, but it was a minimal compensation for what she'd lost. No one to console and reassure her, no one to give advice.

She wanted so desperately to go and see Asheritu, but gathered that she and Yami would be… otherwise occupied. So she got up and went to see the only other person who could possibly understand how she felt. Yugi Moto.

* * *

Asheritu jolted awake suddenly. "Ashelin's had a nightmare. I should go comfort her." Just as she started to swing her legs out of the bed, Yami gently grabbed her arm.

"She'll be fine. Besides," he said with a wicked grin, "I'm sure Yugi will be able 'comfort' her just fine."

Asheritu giggled and playfully punched Yami on the arm. "You're so bad! But I suppose you are right." She said thoughtfully. "After all, they do say that history always repeats itself."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go peoples, the final chapter. I do have a prequel for this story floating around in my head, but as I have lots of other projects goins as well, I'll only write it if I know you want to read it. If I get thirty reviews, I'll start on 'Asheritu's Past' - find out exactlywhat happened back in Ancient Egypt.


	13. Author's Note

Heyo, the monkey made entirely of cheese here.

Just a little note to remind you all that if the prequel to this story is really desired, then I need thirty reviews. I have the entire thing planned out, I just need to start typing – so just say the word.

I've also had a couple of requests for a sequel, but have no idea as to what I could write for that. Send any plot bunnies my way and if one sparks the ol' creative juices then I'll get onto that.

Love, peace and chicken grease

Cheese Monkey


End file.
